


Meet Up

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Matt meets Amy for the first time at Josie’s bar while waiting for Frank.





	Meet Up

It was a busy night at Josie’s Bar, music softly played on the jukebox while the sound of glasses clinking and people talking could be heard. Matt was currently sitting alone at a small table, beer in his hand as he was waiting for someone. 

Foggy was on a date with Marci tonight so the duo were not together at their usual hangout and Karen said she had some extra paperwork to go through so it was just him. The bar was noisy as usual, the sound of the usual customers that come in including himself, Matt just kept to himself, didn’t bother to listen into his other surroundings in the bar but keeping a look out for the familiar sent of Frank who had yet to arrive. 

But what caught Matt’s attention was the sound of a heartbeat, quickly beating, they seemed anxious and a little scared, by the sound of their breathing it was a little girl, definitely not old enough to be here. He could hear the sound of her clutching her backpack and the sound of her nervously swallowing.

She looked around the bar possibly trying to find a safe place to stand or possibly someone to stand with before Matt could sense her eyes on him. Matt could sense that she was nervous and anxious about something, maybe hoping that someone would speak up and help her whatever it was “Excuse me miss?!” He decided to call out which caught her attention.  
“You ok?” He then asked. He could sense the nerves in her pick up, looking around before she hesitantly decided to come over to him.

“You ok?” He asked again  
“I...I’m just waiting for someone but...there’s a guy over there that’s giving me the creeps” she explained before she looked back over at the direction of the guy.  
“Has he given you any trouble?” He asked.  
“He was standing outside when I went in, staring at me from the end of the street, he kind of followed in behind me and he keeps looking at me from across the bar” she continued, looking back at the guy.

“Do you want to sit here with me while you wait? Josie knows me well so no one is going to try and come over when I’m here” suggested Matt. The girl looked back over at the guy before Matt could hear her nod her head. 

“You nodded right?” He said with a smile causing the girl to giggle “yeah! sorry it took me a second to realise” she apologised.  
“It’s fine” he said with a smile before he pulled out a chair for her to sit down.  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” He Asked.  
“It’s ok I’ve got one” she said as she sat down, by the lemon smell in her glass she had a lemonade, probably the only thing she’d be allowed to buy in here.

“Thanks again for this, you didn’t have to” she said   
Matt shook his head “it’s fine, I’m Matt by the way” he said before he took a sip of his drink.  
“Matt?...”  
“Murdock” Amy paused, why didn’t it click before? Amy and Frank have spent many nights on the phone talking and Matt came up a lot in conversation or should she say Daredevil. It was clear that Frank likes him and he’s exactly how Frank described him, short brown hair, red glasses, stubble on his face and a nice smile. The guy was clearly blind so that should have been her first sigh and she was in Hells Kitchen where Matt lives.

“Sorry did you say Murdock?...blind lawyer Matt Murdock?” Amy lowered her head a little further down before she whispered “Daredevil?” Matt’s eyes widened   
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry I mean we both know Frank...he’s told me a lot about you, I just didn’t realise it was you until now” she explained before Matt started putting two and two together, a young girl probably about 16/17? Knows Frank?

“I don’t know if Frank has told you about me but-“  
“You must be Amy” he said with a soft smile “Frank has told me a lot about you too” he could hear her smile as she took his hand “nice to meet you” she said causing him to chuckle. 

“So I’m guessing you’re meeting Frank?”   
“Yeah! Are you meeting anyone?” Matt raised an eyebrow at her “you’re meeting Frank too?” She asked as he nodded his head.   
“How long have you been in Hells Kitchen?”  
“I just arrived about an hour ago, he said to meet him here...I kind of spent most of my time trying to find this place” she explained.

They spent a lot of time talking and exchanging stories what they do and their various stories with Frank such as Frank shooting Matt in the head and chaining him to the roof when they first met to the events that took place between Amy and Frank.

“So you’re telling me that you’re the one that pulled the bullet out his ass and stitched him back up?” Asked Matt, eyes wide with surprise but amusement in his face, he knew about the scar on Frank’s ass but he never told him that it was Amy that dug it out.  
“Yeah can you imagine how terrified I was? I had just met him and here he is making me dig a bullet out his ass in this motel bathroom!” she laughed before taking a sip of her lemonade. 

It grew silent between two as their laughter died down “you wanna ask me something don’t you?” Said Matt with a smirk.  
“I kind of have a lot of questions about the blind thing and DD, Frank has explained a little bit I’m guessing it’s probably best not to ask here” she responded.  
“Maybe I can answer some questions you have later” he said with a soft smile.

Amy nervously tapped her fingers on her glass before she spoke up again “I don’t know if I should be saying this but Frank really likes you, you know? He talks about you like a lot”  
“Good things I hope”  
“Yeah definitely good things....it’s just nice to....hear how happy he is and when I decided to come here to pay Frank a visit I really hoped I would meet you” she said as Matt softly smiled. Matt had noticed the same when their relationship started, sure Frank is still his brooding grumpy self but there was smiles and laughs too.

......

Frank didn’t think that he would enter Josie’s to find Matt and Amy at a table together laughing and talking. He told them both to come here but he didn’t think they would find each other. It was supposed to be just him and Matt until Amy called last minute to tell him that she’s in Hell’s kitchen, another unexpected visit from the kid and third wheeling his date. 

Both heads looked up at Frank at the door before Amy got out her seat throwing herself into Frank’s arms. Frank smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around in his arms before putting her back down and made their way over to the table.

“So you finally met huh?” Asked Frank as he pulled a chair over and sat down.  
“Yeah, Amy has told me a few things that I’ve missed” he said with a smirk looking at her. Frank’s eyes narrowed together as he looked at the two “she told you about the bullet didn’t she?” He said causing the two to laugh and nod their heads.  
“At least now I know the story behind it” he chuckled as he passed a beer bottle to Frank.

“So...you shot him in the head and chained him to a roof?” Asked Amy as Frank rolled his eyes “ah, that’s behind us, me and Red have become closer since then” he said as he put a hand on Matt’s shoulder.   
“I bet you have” muttered Amy under her breath with a smirk as she took a sip of her drink. 

They spent the rest of the evening with Amy and Frank catching up with each other with things they’ve missed in their lives while exchanging stories about the stories of ‘The Punisher and Red’ since Amy was intrigued to know more about The Punisher and Daredevil. 

“I’ll buy the round, same for everyone?” Asked Matt before leaving the table.  
They both watched as Matt made his way over to Josie to order the next round of drinks.  
“I like him, you and him are cute” Said Amy as she watched Matt.  
“You do know he can hear you” Said Frank as he raised his eyebrow.  
“I know”


End file.
